Jay Legoninjago
the hard landing. MEET THE CLONES: gunner.png|commander gunner|linktext=the "captian" of rancor fighters chooper.png|chooper|linktext=a clone who dosent like to work with people he dont like jay.png|jay|linktext=every story gota have a guy who makes jokes..right..? well thats me! runner.png|runner|linktext=every squad needs a smart person. sadly he isnt it. but can be when he wants to It was jay legoninjago and his squadren "rancor fighters" frist mission! he couldn't wait to see what happen! "Ok this mission is easy..all we got to do is fly you guys down to the droid base and you guys take it from there" said the clone plot. "what are those things?" choper said as looking down.. "there droids!" jay said wacking choper on the head. Many LAAT's was geting shot down "'DOGE THE FIRE! WE HAVE TO GE-" ''said a clone on a crashing LAAT. then BOOM "''WERE HIT!" yelled jay. as the LAAT was falling to its doom jay saw some thing that could help. "mabey we could jump off at that landing plat form on the base!" jay said "''ARE YOU CRAZY JAY? there blow us to peaces if we go there!" said choper "'well thats a thing we must do!"'' said runer another clone on jays squad. but then the LAAT moved up and was headed for the top of the factory! "WHY ARE WE MOVING UP?!?!?!?!?!" yelled jay looking down. general greavous and count dooku was in the meeting room (the top) having well...a meeting! "looks like were under attack...why is that LAAT coming right at us..they cant be that dumd to do that!" said count BOOM!' '''THE LAAT CRASHED INTO THE TOP of the factory! smoke came out every end of it "''well well well looks like we have a clone plot...." greavous said slowing walking to the plot.. "no no no no no!" the plot said as he slowy got pushed out by greavous. with an opening of his lightsaber and with a swing it.the clone fell to the ground. was this the end of rancor fighters? could they all be dead?.......... '' eantering the factory the droids knew the clones was attack after the crash and the war begean. the rancor fighters was not dead. "well i guess we did get were we wanted he" said choper. there was tons of droids shooting the jedi marching there way up on the brige so they did notice 4 clones falling from an LAAT that crashed above them. "these droids are really stupid not noticing that" said choper "mabey if i yell they wont notice." said runner "i woun't try that if i was you" jay told runner "HEY YOU TWO-" ''said a battle droid "''umm there are more than two let me count...1...2...oh no!" ''said the other battle droid when geting kicked in the face by choper. ''"there on to us!" yelled out runner "how but you do what is in your name RUN!!" choper said to runner. as the clones run though the landing docks geting shoted at by droids they fanle made to the door that was an elevator they quilky open it up and standed inside. "ok were in but what do we do now?" ''said choper "''our mission was to help anakin and obiwan not enter or get close to the base! we need to find a ship and get off this platite!" ''said runner "''but we did all of that for noting?" said jay "theres another landing platfrom under us that may have a ship on it. we need to get down there." said runner hiting the down button.then they saw a ship and they got on it. "this is weird..who leaves a ship untected?"'' jay said "i really dont want to think about that now. were just geting off this thing now'." '' truble in space "theres a septrest ship coming to you" anakin said to a attack cruiser thinking the ship they was in was driving by droids. then the attack crousers started shooting at them "WOAH HEY DONT THEY KNOW WERE ON THERE TEAM!" ''yelled choper they was in middle of a space battle "''mabey we can land on the droids ship and blow it up!" jay said "''ok lets go!" ''said choper. they landed in the enemys ship and look out the window and saw tons of droids walking around "''remined me again jay..how are we going to do this?"' choper said ''"i know but-" ''jay said "''how about we get out of here..we will get shot before we even know it!" said runner "come on guys! we can do this....jay and choper try to find whos in the bridge" said commander gunner "and me and runner will blow the ship up we will regroup back here is that clear?" ''said commander gunner "''SIR YES SIR!" ''said all but choper "''i'm sorry sir but i dont think i could work with...jay and get the mission done due to jay" said choper "why are you being mean to me choper? i'm the leader of this squad but gunner out ranked me because i'm only a sareget! hes the commander." said jay to choper "i agree with jay. we dont have much time... we need to do this if you dont want to work with jay runner will" ''said commander gunner "i would like to work with you...but why are we helping? we was order to help the jedi!"'' said chopper "we are doing this because were a helping clone! we do this. the attack cruiser cant take much more.. we have to do it" ''said commander gunner "''i dont like blowing stuff up could we swith jobs?" ''said choper "''LISTEN UP TROOPERS THE DROIDS ARE GOING BE AFTER US IF WE DONT DO THIS NOW! GO GO GO JAY RUNNER YOU BLOW IT UP ME AND CHOPER FIND OUT WHOS ON THE BRIDGE...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO GO GO GO!" ''said commander gunner' mission:#2 blow the ship up after geting the orders from commander gunner jay and runner gose to blow the ship up as commander gunner and choper find out whos in conrtol...but they dont know what is in there way... "ok. i think this is were we need to blow it up" said runner "yep it is...come on shoot that and make it explode!" said jay "sir yes sir!" runner said starting to shoot the reactor "we need to run...NOW" jay yelled runing back but runner keeped shooting "WE NEED TO MAKE SURE IT IS THE END OF THIS SHIP...you go...i'll be fine." ''said runner "''i'm not leaving you......" ''jay said '''BOOM! '''jay saw runner get thrown back "''RUNNER!!!!!" yelled jay. MEAN WHILE: gunner and chopper is trying to see whos controling the ship when the bridge exoges before they get threre.. so they all return back to the ship but with out runner "weres runner?" "he died..." jay said to gunner as the ship blew up. the ship flew off smoking flying down to genenoiss....crashing it self in the factorys core....and it blew. jay gunner and choper was great heros! a new hope after crashing down on genenoissis becoming heros not on perpise they became "ARC TROOPERS" and became most of the best troopers along with rex and cody. as phase 2 gear just came out. clone trooper boil sends a message that gunner found and took the squad rancor fighters out for a trip. "i've been taken. droids are all around i need back up your my only help......oh no." '' with out knowing what jay,chopper was off to a missin that they did not know what it was about. they came in no problem. they walk out. "its quite...to quite..." said choper as they walked out. then tons of droids came out of no were.... ''"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?!" jay yelled at chooper "when you say its quite to quite some thing happens!" "your coming with us....clones!" said a B2 droid. rancor fighters was taken from there gear and thrown in jail along with boil. there was no hope for them "let me guess...your the hope?" boil said to jay "well...we was... but not any more. i guess....." jay said starting to lose hope.... there must have been some one else....some one else....to save them......it was there only hope. a day in the centadile....oh great. After failling there try to excape they spened 3 days trying to come up with a plan.....in those 3 days they did 4 plans....all failed. but then hope started to come with to droids walk around talking about the fastest ship in the galaxy..... "i hear that being on that ship you could go into the furtcher!" ''said the battledroid walking ''"AH THATS A RUMMOR 543522! its so fast it can go to all the planets in about 4 secs!" ''said the other one "''guys...that ship is are last hope...we need to get to it before it leaves!" jay said "but what if those rumors are true?" ''said chopper ''"then we will find out. but right now we need to get out of here ok i got a plan......" jay said as the clones look at jays plan every carfuly. "ok got it!" gunner said "lets do it!" choper and gunner said. the XZ-6,000 are last hope. as the clones got ready for the plan to get out.... they was all ready.. "AAAGH AGH HEY GUYS STOP OW HEY AAAAH!" ''yelled choper as jay and gunner beat him up "''hey what was that?" ''b1 droid said. "''ITS THE CLONES...." b1 droid said as runing to them they open the cell. "hey hey you dumd clones break it up!" said a droid point the gun at them. "NOW" jay yelled choper kicked the gun out of the droids hands "oh no." the droid said as he got shot by choper "good luck chooper we will meet you back at the ship" ''gunner said "yes sir!" choper said shooting a droid in the face. as jay and gunner ran to the docks they saw it...on the side it said '''XZ-6,000 "STOP STARING AT IT AND GET ON!" gunner said smaking jay's face. jay and gunner ran onto the ship the gunner came runing behiden "''WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!" he yelled as over 1,000,000 droids came marching his way "WERE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE...WE BETTER DO IT NOW!" choper said as the droids strarted shooting " here we go!" jay said going into hyperspace. "were are we going?" choper said "we'll go were ever this thing takes us.....were ever in the galaxy.........were ever in space.....we will be somewere." ''jay said. Death Troopers as Jay choper and gunner was back on the walls....they was all around....coming.....closer....closer......CLOSER......when they was there...."''at last we'll go out with a fight!" choper said "i'm not planing on dieing today or any day...." jay said. 3 HOURS EARLYER. as the 'XZ-6,000 '''started to come out of hypier space there was a "Attack cruiser" floating in no were. "''what type of attack cruiser is that?" ''choper said "''thats no attack cruiser.......we went into flurcher...." jay said eyes open whied as they slowy landed in the hanger. "its qui-" choper started "remember what happen last time you said that!" ''jay interuped "''who has there lights off?" gunner said "well i guess these people do." said jay "DANG the doors jamed!" ''choper said kicking the door. "''why do we want to go down there? theres one open here." jay said point at a door "oh uu i knew that..." choper said "umm no you didn't." jay said. as they walked....farer farer.....father... darkness grew deeper....deeeper.....DEEPER.....'''DEEPER.... til they heard somthing... "blaaaaaaaahahahahahhaa" Along with bangs up ahead. "what was that?" jay said "well i dont know... we should check it out." ''gunner said ''"WHAT WHY!" sundly 5 troopers in diffent "clone" gear came walking out stumblying every were....they had to think fast.......as the troopers came closer...closer....'''''CLOSER... then they learned 1 thing....they was zombies... "WHAT THE---" ''jay said yeling "''this isn't good" ''gunner yelled runing pass the 5 troopers "''COME ON!" ''gunner said as the others ran pass them at the end of the hallway there was a dead end.....then more came...and more.... and.......more.... the death troopers............an unstopable army. as Jay choper and gunner was back on the walls....they was all around....coming.....closer....closer......CLOSER......when they was there...."''at last we'll go out with a fight!" choper said "i'm not planing on dieing today or any day...." jay said. as they fought.....more and more came... "LOOK THERES AN OPENING UP THERE WE CAN GET TO THE SHIP AND FLY OUT!" said chooper aiming his gun at the pipes and fired "hang on guys!" choper said as they was going up. "ok....so we need to go to the ship.... we need to go...this way!" ''jay said as they as walking "''the ships just down below us... we need to jump down and run into the ship before they spot us." gunner said "but what if ones in the ship?" jay ask "we will have to hope theres not go!" the clones fell as the death troopers turn around. "BLOW THIS THING UP! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" ''gunner said ''"i bet runner would have like to see this,...." jay said "BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?" ''choper yelled "''LEAVE ME! IF THESE LAND ON A PLANET THE HOLE GALAXY WILL BE A GAINT ZOMBIE AREA!" ''gunner said as jay and choper got to the cock pit and flew out..... "''AAAAAAGH AAAAAAH ....i......will.......not....go...ou.....t....wit...h...a....fig-" ''gunner said as they pile on top of him eating him......... jay and choper aim at the ships engens....and fired.......it all ended with...a...bang. as they was flying.....a small little eye saw showed in the darkness of the '''XZ-6,000' as it slowy came out......it was a death trooper. the attack on xz-6,000 the ship flew thourg space.... jay and choper slow turned around with there heads down low....they here a sound. they quickly look up. they was shocked with what they saw... "AAGAHAGAH" it was a death trooper. "HOW DID HE GET ON?" ''choper said grabing somthing close by. "''I DONT KNOW JUST DO SOMTHING!" ''jay yell choper wacked the death trooper right on the back of the head but like all zombies...it got up. "''WE GOTA TOSS IT OUT!" ''jay yelled not really paying atishon to what he was saying. "''I'LL TRHOW HIM" ''choper grabed hold and pushed him out then took a gun and...BOOM. "''you didn't need to shoot him,choper!" jay said looking at choper. "agh at last that got the problem done with." "wait what if theres more?" ''jay said "look around!" "''what are you going do jay?" "well sombody got poilt!" "i guess your right." choper look around. but found noting. they was free from the horror story. there boss was dead...there friend was dead...choper and jay was the only ones left. BRING IN THE BOUNTY HUNTER,IG-88 after landing on an outer relam planet called ".e.e.e.f" ''that was a code people on there talked. it was a code of something they knew....they tought they was on zer0 bra1n because they remember about hering a coded word of the planet of ".3.t.s.2"'' but it didn't seem to be the same. they look arouned and found a droid....a diffent. droid. with the name.IG-88. the droid was chasing them. shooting too but luckly missing. jay picked up a rock and throw it at ig-88 WACK his head went flying off "ah it was the assain droids....those never get old." jay said "i see a ship over those trees!" choper said point! jay follow choper and found the ship....but sadly ig-88 wasn't done with them yet. he put his head back on the best as he could and followed them. jay found that the ship belong to a guy and his son. it was called the alinom falcon. jay and chooper got in and but right before they left ig-88 got abord. jay saw him before he could attack and found his on and off button and turned him off. a blocky world. after flying the ship they found a planet...well....a gaint BLOCK. "its a gaint block....." jay said as they was landing... it turned out to be.....a world made out of blocks. they got out. something came from behind the bushes..... "WOAH WHAT IS THAT!?!?!" jay yelled it came closer and closer to jay. "HSSSSSSSSS" BOOM! jay went flying in the air. he saw a house on a blocky monont. jay fell back down. "agh......what was that?!!?!?" "'' i dont know. i think we should get out of here." "we cant chopper the hyperdriver in the ships almost out! i saw a house not to far from here. maby we could go there."'' jay said pointing. as jay and choper explord this block world threy found the house and something was inside. "get blasters ready." jay said as they ran up there aiming the blasters at a blocky dude. "AGH what? you ant blocky...who are you?" said the blocky man "who are you." "i'm steve!" ''"oh...we dont care. weres the way off of here. "off of here? there is no way...unless i use tnt to lunch you up would you like that?"'' steve said "um. no" jay said. they walked back to there ship... blasted off. "well i guess we only got one good hyperdive now. we should go to cor-" "all troopers must report to komino for phase 2 clone trooper gear" said a holo gram of a clone "well jay i guess were going to kimno!" ''' THE CLONE WARS:PART 2 new gear means the clone wars as half way done. they wounder what there first mission would be in the 2nd part of the clone wars as they flew to komino. they got in a line for the new gear...and got it: jay and choper was part of the 501st after there first missions. they was all ready....but then the 501st and the 212th was called to go to a planet of umbara.... "heres were the fun begins boys" said rex geting on the LAAT along with jay and chooper tup fives and hardcase. BATTLE OF UMBARA 1/2 THE LAATs flew over umbaras hard ground. sence the rancor fighters leader was gone. they had no leader. the AT-RTS jumped out of the back of the LAAT's and ran on the ground it was hard to see anything but then a big ball of fire was headed at one of the LAATs they was being attack 3 LAAts got hit and crashed they laned and the fun was about to begin. after they got to this barcaed thing they was cought by a sprise attack! from behided most of the men died. but the clones fought hard. they retreated and then anakin had to leave..leaving pong krell....in command. pong krell nearly got jay and choper killed by just walking down a road...of course they anbushed them again. after geting the air feld cought pong krell got a transhmishon about clones being in there armer and using there guns. so they went. and they was wearing clone armers.. "KEEP FIGHTING! THIS GUYS ARE GIVING IT THERE BEST SHOT!" ''yelled jay sadly fives hardcase and jess could not help after disabaying krells orders but hardcase saved many lives...but not his own. " chooper were are those grandaeds i gave you?"'' "oh ah LOOK OUT -" ''choper jumped in the way of a blast heading right for jays head sadly it hit chooper... the next thing out of no were rex came runing down waving his hands saying "''DONT SHOOT DONT SHOOT THERE CLONES!" every one took there helmets off....sure enoufe...they was all clones. kixs was helping the hurt even choper. dogma came over to rex and said "weve found there leader...hes still alive." so jay and the others followed....and found waxer...laying there half dead.. and with his finale words... we all knew...pong krell was a trader. "who gave you these orders to go here?" ''said rex "''it was.....pong krell.... he said......they was wearing are armer....and guns...." we was ready..... to attack krell.... we knew this would be tuff...but we had to do it BATTLE OF UMBARA 2/2 chopper was ok. sadly we all had to this so he didn't get a break. the clones got around krell..... then he force pushed them on the ground he try to get away but we all followed him. then chooper took a stick off the ground ran up to krell tryed to stabe it but he pick him up he cracked him and tosed him away "WHATS THE MATTER CLONE?" krell said but then tup had a plan...a good plan... they worked the best we could. and it worked. they fanly got out of umbara...sadly chooper died. jay was the only one left.... of the rancor fighters........' ORDER 66 obi-wan was chasing general greavous when a march on the jedi temple happen...clones turning on jedi.... jedi laying every were.... order 66 was the end of the clone wars.... jay even did it....he had no choise....it was an order......they all obeyed..... the republic was now called the empier.... and jay was chsoen to start to work on the 2nd and mini death star. on the plenet of tatooine. but before the empier started...jay was with a jedi named jon-di on a mission to blow a droid factory up on genoiss sadly order 66 came... jay aimed at the jedi and shot.... the galactic empier...... "lord vader.....the 2nd mini death star is done" ''jay said "''good...can it fly?' "umm no. sadly it is too heavy to fly." jay said "well fix it then." said vader. jay went inside and started working on it...one sriving jedi named avner saw it.... and found a weakness....and KABOOM! was jay dead? who knows...... avner ran away and this is were the biggest part of this story begins....... the reblen. the fallen small death star layed on tatooine..a hand poped out... pushing a dark-smoked man... two jawas watch the man walk back and foreh.... side to side almost falling.. the jawas ran away after seeing the mans dark grey face... that looked like darth vaders.. the jawa ran off.. leaving the man by himself.. he wore an old dusted empieral commander suit...but with no cap..."weeeeerrrree.......am......I?" said the man who have lost his memory....well...just what happen...he knew a lot... he remember he was a clone in the clone wars in the squadren rancorfighters......who was in order 66... then he remeber,,,,he builed a death star...they fell on him no...not fall........boomed.........boombed....AVNER! '''he mind was clear... the jedi avner blew it up.. he was jay legoninjago.... all filled in anger....and pain... more and more jawas walked around... "MUUUUST GET REVENGE ON.... AVNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" 'jay screamed yelling and scearing the jawas away...he knew the only way he could become powerful is if he was a sith...... but fist he needed armer... but were could he get armer??.....the jawas.... the new sith...... jay bought 4 droids from the jawas... 4G-7F 2D-8G 3F-3G and Y5-9G he riped them apart..... but 4G-7F.. and 3D-8G 4G-7F was an assain droid...jay remember how him and chopper fought one...a long time ago... '''the past the past...rrrrrg!' 3D=8G was a astromek, the others...jay didn't care. riping them apart...one...by one... building a mask of evilness,, siting under the dark moons of tatooine...jay heard a noise........sand people..other known as tuscken raiders...these thingys kill every thing they see.... they saw jay runing screaming there grunts... jay punched kicked...... the raiders.... the sand people fought hard cutings jays suit....riping holes in it....the aissin droid jumped on the raiders......using a knife on there backs...they fell...but jay was not having the same easy of a time... he was geting tossed and throwen around. as jay was geting out a raider tossed the spire at jay who had his back turned........he quickly turned around...stoping the spear in mided air...sending it back at the sand people they all fell... jay knew what he did... he used the force.... after the last one was kiled by jays own fist...he went back to building his mask... he knew he need a place to live.....in the night...or he would not live.. but that wasn't long after he build a face that fell apart in minis..... a man in a black clock....came... knocked him out...when he opened his eyes his 2 droids was there.... he was wearing red droidish gear...... "were am...i?: jay said "i saw what you did on tatooine... i will train you to be a sith" said the dark man..... jay feeled somthing on his wast... he looked down.. 2 lightsaber holders was there.... he grabed them and ativcated them nice and red.... "let the traing begain" the man said with a smlie on his face the ways of the sith it was 3 years after jay had met the man... he was a great powerful sith... who showed no weakness.... jay's last mission from the man who he now knew was the empiper platine... the clashlor back in the clone wars... his last mission was to go to tatooine...and destory the tusken raiders.... so...jay did...... every one who saw him didn't see for to longer after...or ran away. jay wiped out the sand people...witch only took few secs. the raiders fell.... the last one was more powerful... he was the leader.. wearing worrier type armer... he had 2 spears instead of one. jay lifed his hand up...BOOOM lighting came out shocking the raider.. the raider flew into a building. he screamed an armer batha came in the raider jumped on it... runing for jay.. jay jumped over it shocking the back of the raider and batha... the batha yelled...as it turned around.. the raider grabed somthing from his back.... two yellow lightsabers. the raider jumped off the batha as jay used his lightsaber in 2 stikes... the batha was out. the raider ran hoping to stab the 2 light sabers in jay's back but he was smarter than that jay jumped over him.. lifed the raider up.... droping his 2 lightsabers... choking...the raider fell to the ground... screaming lowly like it was saying somthing... but jay didn't understand the raider..... the raider kicked the 2 lightsabers to jay's feet... jay guessed he wanted him to have them..... but he wasn't sure... with a swing of a lightsaber... there was 2 raider.s..on the ground.. one feet one body. the raider was cut in h''a''lf... jay wounder where the raider got the armer and lightsabers.. jay took the lightsabers back to his master.... and told him everything''......"ah you have seen a rare tusken raider.... the leader of the anti trive of raiders... he found a jedi about 40 years ago.. the jedi name was master di-do..he was a jedi who found the rarest light saber cristlas ever... yellow... he found two... but when he was on tatooine.. he found a sith lord with a mask that look like the one you saw.. probley. during his fight this tusken raider and his leader with 2 dark red stafs...kill the sith.. but the jedi kill the leader..then the other raider...killed the jedi...its a shame..... but the tusken raider became the leader.. and his name was'' jon gon he was the ost feard raider ever........ until now... you my boy.... have killed the most powerful most dangrus raider ever.....is now dead...."'' platine said. "your tarning is done....." jay legoninjago once a clone now the most feard sith ever after word spred though the galaxy..... the name jay legoninjago grew bigger...bigger...... and then... all most every one feard him... vader was let down by paltine.. sence jay was the most feard sith ever paltine left him... where ever jay went..... millons ran from him......"i need you to go to a planet called... kamino.....and destory everything you see...." paltine said.. jay had forgoten his life after the empire..sence he never thought of it. jay flew a LAAT into the hanger of the clone place.. kiminons was there... "ah... wait... clone?!" ''said the kiminon.. jay took his light saber...killed them all........ .. jay found a cloning room.. platine said there cloning legil clones.... he saw a guy walking... 1 leg 1 arm.... jay remember his face....and his armer...... and so did the guy.... but not fully...."''what...no please dont kill me..wait....your jay..jay legoninjago..... a clone in my squadren.... rancor fighters...remember me jay? i'm gunner commander gunner!" said gunner... jay closed his lightsabers......."inpossable....you died.... when you was geting attack by death troopers..... then expoded...... how.." said jay... "i dont remember everything was black.... but i ended up here...somehow." said gunner.... "i guess everything...i said was fake about you being a sith...killing.....showing no fear..... i never thought it was true...but now.....it i know it is.." said gunner "no....its not my fault... i never met for this to happen....... but it did........ but you know... you got to do what your master says....the empier is my master" said jay atived one lightsaber..this will be over fast...."and painless..if you dont fight back" jay said walking to gunner..... "HEY YOU STOP!" jay turned around 5 sciterd clones was there... aimed at jay... "dont shoot...." said jay lifting them all up and throwing them at gunner.. gunner fell.. jay moved his light saber up.. jay wounder if this was right.. "YOU CAN STILL BECOME GOOD!" jay swing his lightsber.......cuting gunner.....as he said that.....jay found the powercore..blew it.. and lefted.... the base blew within minis...all was dead. the jedi after jay returned to his master... told him all..... jay though about what gunner said.... he hear the paltine talk to vader...... then jay knew what he had to do.... well... paltine was going send vader out to kill avner..... the jedi jay wanted to get revegen on.. he tracked lord vader there and avner was there... jay force pushed vader far away as jay ran to avner both sabers open as avner was looking at were vader flew he almost killed jay but a signle move "looks like you didn't get blown up as i wanted you to.. now you die!" said avner a lightsaber flew as they was fighting... vader flew back in "you wont get me away that easy jay... time for you to die! this is my kill!" ''vader said. jay was fighting two people at the same time.. he was able to take out avner...and he did.... ''"you took my kill.. not i'll take you back to the empier....for him to kill you" vader said jay liefted his hands up shocking vader...he knew his days of being a sith was over... the new jedi. jay picked his mask up.. and toss it crossed the room. jays face was still that gray with scars on it. jay was stuck. stuck in a room of the jedi temple. well... he was put in jail for what he done. even know he balerly did anything.. the door opened... some one tossed his lightsabers to him... he advatied the lightsaber and aimed at the guy...... the guy walked in the room so jay could see him.. he did not know who the guy was...or why he gave him his light sabers back.. "come with me. you can become a jedi...and not a sith." ''said the man. the man had a gun. and a white hat. "''why should i come with you? i dont even know who you are!" ''said jay the sound of foot steps was coming there way. "''come on! geting in was the easy part. geting out is the hard part!" ''the man said shooting down the hall ''"HEY YOU STOP!" ''said a storm trooper "''WE GOT TO GO NOW! TRUST ME!" ''yelled the man. jay did what he was best at..fighting. the new new time. years past after the man and jay made it out..yet the man did not say his name.. jay still wounder if he could trust him,.. the empire was gone. thanks to luke and the rebels. it was all over. noting else wrong. the war wa- BANG! "WERE BENING INVADED" said the man. jay forgot he was on the ship..going to an unkown place... "''BY WHAT?" jay said "I DONT KNOW!" the smoke was strong..then lighten. it was bounty hunters. they didnt give a fight. a good one at last. jay and the man was on the way to tatooine.... the final meeting on tatooine "where here to see a man... a man with the same name as this planet." the man said. jay finly could not hold it back. "whats your name..? its just that we worked together for a while..and i havent learned your name." jay said "my name....? BN they call me" "BN? what dose it stand for?" "Blaster Niceshot." "niceshot...?" ''jay remember hearing about the army of niceshots attacking the droids back in the old days.yet he never met one. but jay knew ALL the niceshots was killed..but one made it out alive. " niceshot was an army. also i was the leader of the squad super troopers. in the clone wars. but on the old mission...mission 42 we call it...the droids was smarter...really smarter.. too smart. they knew are plan before we knew it ourselves! they was like mind readers...knowing stuff before it happened. we was going down a pipe. when they was 1000 of them waiting for us right there.. every one died. but one. that one is me" said blaster. "oh.. whats the name of some of the niceshots..?" ''" lets see... STRIKER NICESHOT...BLASTIX NICESHOT....beager niceshot.. and a lot more." ''"''wow." jay says. "hello there. are you two jay and blaster..?" said a skull man in a top hat. "''your...?" ''said jay "''TATOOINEMAN!" ''said tatooineman. "''so you got the thing?" ''blaster said. "''what thing?" ''jay says "''we are done. every thing is over.. he has the only thing that can end the war. we must sign it.. and then it will be over.for good."''he said... they signed the paper. the war was over..... until tatooineman lost the paper... but the war was thought to still be over... and every thing was great. jay and blaster never saw each and other again.. the galaxy was a great place to once again be.......no war....no noting but peace..... but 20 years later..a meeting on nabo...... a person who wanted the war to start over... shot and killed..jay. jays last words was... ''to page may the force be with you....always. '' THE END'' Category:Generals Category:Player Pages Category:Clone Category:Kamino Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:501st Legion Category:212th Legion Category:41st Legion Category:Jedi Knight Category:Exile